


And It Shined Into These Eyes (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Boys Kissing, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Twenty-Two: I was putting up Christmas lights and literally fell into your arms.The weight of the second war is heavy, but now they’re stronger.





	And It Shined Into These Eyes (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> title from cover up by imagine dragons !! i'vve been obsessed with these guys

“Moony, pass me those lights?” Sirius walled up, standing on a slightly rickety ladder and waving his wand to stick his Christmas decorations, ignoring the mutters of the house elf as he walked through the room. For once since he joined the Order again, he felt unbelievably happy, the Christmas cheer setting him into the mood. Remus, the only one joining him for Christmas from the Order, could feel the cheer and found himself smiling more often and wider than usual.

“Sure thing Pads,” he called back, moving into the room with a real of lights that were going to be hung around the room. The old nicknames took a long while to roll of theirs tongues, Remus having stuttered the first time he’d accidentally called the other ‘Padfoot’. Sirius only grinned and called him ‘Moony’, and their old friendship seemed to kindle.

Remus had been craving for more of the relationship that they use to share, with secret touches and gentle kissed, warm sleeping and sound cuddles. He leaned up slightly to pass Sirius the lights, who looked down and grinned, winking before waving his wand over the lights, watching as the slowly formed around the room.

“I thought you wanted to do it the muggle way?” Remus teased. It was the reason they’d brought out the ladder; Sirius claiming that the use of both Christmas decorations and muggle ways would kill his mother for a second time if her ghost happened to be watching. Sirius shrugged. “Getting tired,” he replied, adjusting to move down the ladder. However, he let out a sudden gasp of shock when the old wood snapped suddenly around the left back leg, and it was almost a blur as the older of the two tumbled down. Remus didn’t realized he’d reached forward and pulled Sirius down and towards him, the other lurching into Remus and knocking them both into an uncomfortable position on the floor.

Remus grinned as he groaned, in no way hurt and feeling amused by the situation. His mood changed though when Sirius moved slightly, practically falling into his lap as he groaned and muttering apologies.

“Moony…” they met gazes, Sirius’s apologies falling off his lips. Remus was reminded of how many times this had happened in the past, on couches and beds and even tables if he thought hard enough. Sirius had suddenly leaned forward then, gently pressing their lips in a closed kiss. Hesitant and full of resistance, and then Remus pulled back as best as he could, lips reacting to the loss of the light touch.

Sirius frowned, but Remus huffed. “If you’re going to kiss me, do it like you mean it.”

Hands had grabbed the front of his cardigan seconds later, and then they were kissing, like memories. Hot and heavy, wet, rushed but full of so many words and passion. Remus groaned and held Sirius by the back of his head, fingers carding in his long hair. They kissed that way for what felt like hours, and could’ve easily been that amount of time. Sirius eventually parted their lips, eyes closed as he breathed heavily. Remus gazed at him, grip softening and pulled Sirius down to embrace him in a mutual hug.

Sirius sighed against his shoulder and relaxed, thinking about how ridiculous to anyone who walked in, but not caring. “I thought about this so much,” he whispered. “I missed you so much, Moony.”

“I know,” Remus mumbled back. “I’m not leaving.”


End file.
